The Promise of Redemption
by blueeyedchibi
Summary: [Cloud x Reno, shonenai] His chopper is going down and all he can seem to think about is Cloud...


**The Promise of Redemption**

-

Lights skittered across his face and the flashing of multiple warning signals all going off at once momentarily blinded him. The ringing of the alarms thrummed inside his head, making it impossible to think straight.

"Reno? Reno, come in."

Trembling fingers danced over the controls for a brief minute before their work was interrupted – something on the chopper gave out – and with a jerk the Turk was sent flying forward, his head colliding with the dashboard despite his seat belt.

"Damn…"

The red head moaned quietly before he sat up slowly, blinking the blood out of his eyes with long lashes. His forehead stung and throbbed painfully, while his surroundings were but a blur until the situation came crashing down upon him yet again, accompanied by the assaulting stench of smoke.

Someone had shot at him – was _still _shooting at him. Not unexpectedly, of course, since he _was_ flying through enemy territory. With his usual air of cold indifference, Rufus _had_ warned him that the mission would be dangerous.

'_Don't fool yourself into thinking that you'll survive,' Cloud had said, looking furious. _

_Reno's hands had been clenched at his sides when he retaliated. 'I don't need your patronizing bullshit, Cloud! How many times have you put _your_ life on the line for some reason or another? And you wanna talk to _me_ about being stupid?' He shot back nastily. _

_There was a sigh. 'Isn't there anyone else for the job?'_

'…_No.'_

"I'm here," He responded at last with a shaky breath to Elena, who had warily and reluctantly agreed to watch over his position on the radar screen.

He could hear the relief in her voice even through the headset that he wore. "Reno –"

"I've been hit," He interjected, green eyes raking the haywire gages before him.

"And there are still enemy aircrafts trailing after you. This isn't over yet, Reno."

Elena, back at the new Shinra tower, hardly had the opportunity to enjoy the cushioning of the comfy, black leather chair beneath her as she sat tall and stiff, pressing the headphones closer to her ears as she heard her friend and fellow Turk emit a bark of mirthless laughter.

Frowning, she asked, "Did you get the coordinates of their camp?"

"Hey, I said I would get them, didn't I? I wouldn't want all this to be for nothin'."

The blonde listened intently and recorded the whereabouts in the logbook. "Now your objective is to get back safely," she directed once she had finished.

'_Reno, can we talk?'_

_Reno looked up from his relaxed position on the bed, a solemn expression on his face that instantly turned to one of bitter amusement once he had caught sight of Cloud. 'Heh, why would I talk to you?'_

'_Why not?'_

'_Because you're a hypocrite _and_ a jackass.'_

_Reno was on his feet in record time, strutting an arrogant swagger on his way to the door, only to be stopped when warm fingers enclosed around his wrist. The Turk whirled on Cloud, just about to retort, when the ex-SOLDIER's lips suddenly crushed his own._

_For a second Reno did not react, too surprised to do anything but tense up. Cloud was not disappointed, however, when Reno finally eased into the kiss and began to return it._

'_Cloud,' He mumbled, pulling away. 'Shit, Cloud.'_

'_Listen, Reno, I only said those things because I worry about you.'_

_As if being burnt, the red head tore himself from his lover's embrace, outrage inked into his features. 'Know what your problem is, Cloudy?' He simmered. 'You think you're above everyone else. No one is as strong and mighty as Cloud Strife, are they?'_

_He hadn't expected the box to his face that sent him reeling and seeing stars, but he supposed he had it coming._

"Elena, there's something else."

Fondly he reached out with an unsteady and broken hand to gently brush the back of his finger across the image of Cloud's face. The action left a smear of blood and the sight made Reno want to break down and cry.

Glassy eyes studied the picture of the blonde and himself together at Seventh Heaven that was taped haphazardly onto the frame. He was wearing an infuriating grin with a cigarette hanging from his lips and an opened bottle of poison in one hand. Cloud sat next to him with his arms folded over the bar table and looking thoroughly hassled.

Suddenly the chopper seemed to do a fault in midair, dropping a couple of meters none too gently. Reno was jostled roughly from inside, and in an act of desperation, he quickly swiped the photo from its spot and held it in his fist.

Tighter and tighter he squeezed it without care, using the same hand to try and regain control over the steering, but it seemed that that area was out of order as well.

"Reno, I can hardly hear you anymore - is everything okay?"

'_I don't know what else you want from me,' Cloud thundered angrily. _

'_I wanna know why all the sudden you give a shit!' He screamed back, right in his face._

_That seemed to have the desired effect. Reno had rendered Cloud speechless, and the Turk waited several minutes before loosing his patience. _

_But then, quietly… 'Don't make me say it.'_

'_Oh, come on,' Reno pleaded sarcastically. 'What if I beg? I'm so interested to hear…'_

"Elena, me and Cloud had a fight."

He heard a sharp intake of breath from her end, but when she spoke, she sounded confused. "What? Reno -"

"You gotta tell him something for me," He issued, and just after finishing his sentence, it happened. The helicopter was pushed backwards with an incredible force just as an explosion went off right before his eyes.

'_I love you, you idiot.'_

The bastards tailing him had gotten their lucky break. They hit the radiator screen and Reno knew that they would have also damaged the gas tank right behind it. He had approximately three seconds to blurt, "Tell him I love him too!" Before everything around him burst into an exotic, hungry flame.

Reno berated himself now for walking out on Cloud and his confession, and walking out on his only chance to return it in person. But it was too late for regrets, and back at the Shinra tower Elena threw herself down on the control panel with her head buried in her arms. She sobbed openly as she watched Reno's tiny dot vanish from the green radar screen.

-

**FIN**


End file.
